In the past, commercial production of ravioli has been made using process equipment which includes a pair of pasta dough sheet delivery subsystems, each of which typically has a hopper supplying dough to a kneading roller, a first forming roller and a finishing roller before delivery of the pasta dough to a ravioli assembly conveyor line. The ravioli assembly conveyor line receives a first or lower dough sheet to which a filling delivery manifold provides portions of ravioli filling, after which the second dough sheet delivery system applies the second or upper dough sheet. The pasta-filling-pasta laminate is then typically processed by a die roller and slitter roll to form and seal the ravioli into individual pillows or cases of dough with a savory filling such as meat or cheese contained therein. Commercial production of ravioli has been limited because of the difficulty in ensuring integrity of the pasta dough seams surrounding the filling. Exacerbating this problem has been the unequal elastic stresses induced in the pillow structure with one sided ravioli pillows, wherein the top pasta layer is required to stretch over and surround the filling, while the bottom pasta layer is typically not stressed. The consequence has been that any "elastic" memory in the top pasta layer will tend to draw the top pasta layer away from the bottom pasta layer, stressing the seams, and sometimes causing seam failures, degrading the integrity of the pasta pillows forming the ravioli and impairing the aesthetic appearance thereof. The present invention overcomes this shortcoming of the prior art. While shown and described with respect to traditional ravioli, the present invention is useful for any application involving filled pasta pockets, whether using traditional fillings such as are used for ravioli or any other filling desired to be retained in a pasta pocket.